Lady of Darkness
by liL-niki
Summary: what is mai hiding from her new family at spr and naru? since when did mai fight? and with weapons? who is this eddie guy? and what does he want with mai? my 1st published fanfic, hope you like it NXM
1. Chapter 1

"Morning Naru, morning Lin-san" I called out as I stepped through the door of 'SPR' office

"Morning Naru, morning Lin-san" I called out as I stepped through the door of 'SPR' office.

"Mai, you're late!" Naru yelled from his office. "Make me some tea!"

"Yes" I called back. "Lin-san would you like some tea?" I asked the Chinese man. He nodded and I went to go make the tea.

"Mai! Tea!" Naru called again.

"Yes already, I herd you the first time." I snapped. "Stupid, pain-in-the-ass, narcissist boss" I mumbled as I finished making the tea.

I gave Lin his tea first. He nodded thanks. I was about to go give Naru his, when the front door opened.

"Um…. Is anyone here?" a voice called.

"Yes, come in. I'll be with you in a sec…" I stopped mid sentence once I saw who had come through the door.

Naru could see Mai through his now open office door. She looked startled like a deer caught in head lights. He slowly walked over to Mai. He managed to catch the last of what was said.

"No you won't be with me in a sec!" the man said. Now looking at Naru, who is standing behind Mai. "What's this, a friend or …"

Mai throw the tea cup and all plus the tray at the man. "What gives you the damn right to come here, you worthless piece of shit! There are rules for this kind of shit isn't there?" I yelled.

"Yes, but that doesn't apply to you anymore my dear, dark" the man stated.

For the first time both Naru and Mai actually looked at the new comer standing before them.

"Eddie!" Mai yelled at the same time Naru yelled "Edward!"

Mai turned to Naru. "You know this pile of trash?" she asked as she jerked a thumb in Eddie's direction.

"More or less, how do you know him?" Naru asked with a slight bit of anger in his voice. He looked at her.

"That's not important" Mai stated. She turned to Eddie again. "What the hell are you doing here, you ancient piece of shit!?" she asked.

Naru looked shocked as ever. 'Did she really just say that to Edward?'. "Mai," he said. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

Mai rolled her eyes, luckily Naru didn't see her. Eddie chuckled at her. Mai turn to face Naru and stood half a foot away from him. His heart was pounding faster than it was before and for once he didn't know what was going to happen.

Mai looked at him and smirked. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her. His eyes went wide and he tensed up as she kissed him. He finally relaxed and snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Mai wrapped her arms around his neck and lets him take charge over the kiss. Begging for her to open up, he traced his tongue over her bottom lip. She finally let him explore her mouth, when Lin and everyone walked through the door. But Mai and Naru didn't notice the cheers, the glares, the smiles and anything else around them for that matter.

Ten minutes later they both came up for air. Not letting go of each other, they turned to Eddie. He looked at them with a giant smirk and a teasing look in his eye.

"Go fuck yourself and stay the fuck away from me!" Naru and Mai said in unison when they finished relearning how to breathe. "Unless it important" they added after a few minutes.

Everyone was too shocked to say anything; even the stoic Chinese man was shocked at the couple.

Edward just held up his hands, as if to say I surrender and strolled to the door. "Have your fun while you can my dears." He said to Mai and Naru as he walked past them. With that parting message he left.

Mai and Naru looked at each other. They still haven't realised that every one of their friends was in the room now. Naru pulled Mai into his office and locked the door after them. Everyone was looking at the boss's door as if Mai was going to storm out of the room, ranting and raving about making tea for the narrisstic bustard. But nothing happened.

--

Meanwhile in the boss's office Naru and Mai were once again locked lip. Naru picked Mai up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, causing her short mini skirt to rise up to her hips. Naru walked over to the couch in the office while hungrily kissing the girl in his arms.

'She tastes so good' he thought as he laid her down on the couch with him on top.

Mai ran her hands over his body before she started pulling his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoning it. Naru kissed his way down her neck, as she stripped him of his shirt. She let out a soft moan as his rubbed himself against her. Both of them couldn't think straight, let alone at all.

--

The front door opened. Madoka and a lady walked in. "Hi everyone" Madoka greets loudly. "Hey" everyone replies.

Lin stood up and walked over to the new arrivals. "Madoka, Lucelle, what are you doing hear?" he asked.

"To check on Naru of course" Madoka replied matter-of-factly.

"Speaking of which, where is my son?" Lucelle asked Lin.

Lin paled and looked at his boss's door then looked back at the two standing in front of him.

"Where's Mai, Lin?" Madoka asked curiously.

Lin just looked at the boss's door then back again.

Both Madoka and Lucelle looked at each other and smiled. Lin staggered back a bit, as if he'd been hit. He knew something bad was about to happen.

Madoka walked over to the boss's door and yelled. "Naru you better not be doing anything improper to Mai, you near me!" but the couple didn't hear anything.

Lucelle walked to the door and yelled just like Madoka did. "Naru you better be, behaving or so help me I'll make your life a living hell" that got the couples attention.

"Mother!" Naru yelled in surprise through the door. Both Lucelle and Madoka grinned in triumph.

--

In the office both Naru and Mai were trying to find their shirts and get dressed to a resemble state to be seen in. fixing their hair as best they can and tiding up so they don't look like they have been having a full blown make out session in the office.

--

When they were done, Naru opened the door and they walked out. Mai headed towards the kitchen and announced that she was making tea for everyone. Naru just gave everyone a death glare especially his mother and Madoka.

"What are you doing here?" the now angry Naru asked Madoka and his mother.

"To see you of course!" Lucelle stated.

'As if that was the real reason' Naru thought. "What's the real reason you came here mum?" he sat down in his chair. Nobody but him sits in his chair.

Mai enter the room with the tea and handed everyone their tea. All the seats were taken by everyone else so she opted to sit on the floor next to Naru, when he pulled her to sit in his lap. Madoka, Lin, and Lucelle couldn't help but smile at the two before them. Everyone else was still speechless to do anything other than sip their tea.

"Na…" Mai started after she got over the shock of being pulled to sit in Naru's lap. Naru stopped her mid word and silenced her by placing his finger on her lips. Her eyes widened a fraction and glared at him. He just looked at her and half smirked, half smiled at her. She smiled brightly and kissed his finger. He took his finger away from her mouth and glared at his teacher and his mother.

"Well?" he asked stilled annoyed.

"Damn, you take the fun out of everything!" his mother whined and pouted, like a child.

Mai tried not to giggle but was failing fast. Naru glared at her. That did it she burst out into a giggling fit.

"Fine, Mr I'm-no-fun guy. Lucelle wanted to came and meet Mai." Madoka finally answered his question.

Lucelle nodded. "That's right. I wanted to meet this girl, Mai that had managed to…" Naru cut her off before she could finish.

"Why would you suddenly want to know something like that? You of all people wouldn't give a damn about anything alone those lines, for that matter." Naru stated. He notices Mai stiffen at his words. He held her tighter.

"Now can you say that to your mother?!" Madoka said shocked at what she just herd.

"Well it's true!" Naru said defensively.

"Except when it involves my beloved son" his mother stated proudly.

Naru pouted. Mai relaxed and snuggled up against him. The fact that Mai was there cheered him up. "Whatever" he said as he buried his face against the bend in her neck. 'Nobody can see me lose control now' he thought. 'She smells so good.'

All the SPR team left except for Madoka, Lucelle, Lin and the couple that haven't moved for the spot for the five minutes. The three adults disappeared into Lin's office to discus the couple outside.

Mai groaned as she looked at her watch.

"What's wrong?" Naru asked, looking at her concerned.

"It's time for me to go home but I don't want to move" Mai pouted as she told him

"Why don't I walk you home then?" Naru asked, hopping she wouldn't reject the idea.

She smiled brightly at the offer. "I would like that very much, thank you." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed ever so slightly so there was a light dusting of red stained on his cheeks.

Mai hopped up from his lap and got herself ready to leave. Naru did the same. He managed to finish before her, so he standing in front of the door with her coat in his hand. She took her coat for him and left without a word.

They were half way to her place when Naru couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to touch her, but the urge to strong to hide. Mai notice his discomfort and grabbed his hand hoping that it would calm him down and it did. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked to her apartment. Naru was smiling at her.

--

They finally reached her apartment. She unlocked the door and opened it, before turning around to face Naru.

"Goodnight Naru and thank you for walking me home." She said.

"Goodnight Mai. Your welcome" Naru replied. He didn't want to leave. But he didn't know that that she didn't want him to leave either.

Mai stretched up on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

Just as she was about to turn around and go inside her apartment, he bent down and captured her lips with his. Mai wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him. Naru picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, causing her mini skirt to rise up around her waist again for the second time to today. Naru walked into her apartment, with her locked around her waist and at his mouth. He kicked the door shut and manages to get to her bedroom with as little mess as possible.

He gently laid her down on her bed (just like they were in his office). She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him. Naru broke away form the kiss and gently placed soft kisses down her neck across her shoulder. He pulled off her shirt, before reclaiming her lips with his. Mai untangled her leges and managed to get her skirt off without much fuss with Naru on top of her. Naru broke the kiss and undone his pants through them on the floor before he reclaimed his place on top of her again. Neither of them noticed the phone ringing or the door bell. All they could hear was the each other's breathing.

--

Outside Mai's apartment was Lin, Madoka, Lucelle and monk-san. All four of them were worried about Naru and Mai. The two disappeared from the office and there's no answer at either of their apartments. Monk-san rang Ayako at work to find out were Mai's spear key is.

"_It's behind the light in between the next two apartments down from hers, why?" Ayako asks._

"Thanks." The monk starts walking to the light and found it right were she said it was. "Both Naru and Mai disappeared from the office after we left and there is no one at Naru's and we can get an answer from Mai's" the monk said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"_Okay, call me later if you find them" and with that Ayako hang up and went back to work._

Monk-san put his phone away and handed the key to Madoka.

She grabbed to key and hurried to get the door open. Once it was unlocked and open both Madoka and Lucelle raced inside and headed straight to the bedroom. The monk and Lin shared a look and follow the rampaging girls.

Both Naru and Mai were none the wiser to what's happening outside the bedroom door. In their heat of passion they managed to keep all their underwear on and to got under the covers with out even realising it. Still locked at the mouth hands exploring each other, they didn't hear the bedroom door slam open. Madoka and Lucelle storm into the room just as Naru climbed back on top of Mai.

The two women stopped suddenly and stared wide eyed at the two on the bed. Lin and monk-san came in just after the other two stopped suddenly. The four of them blushed as they stared in shock at the couple making out on the bed. After a while they left and returned everything back to normal.

--

Naru and Mai finally broke apart. They laid down facing each other and looked at each others eye's as they relearned how to breathe. As soon as Mai could from a coherent sentence she asked.

"Am I your girlfriend now, Naru?"

"Do you think I would've done that with just anyone" he retorted.

"For all I know you could have done it Masa.." he cut her off with a kiss.

"Just so you know I've only done that with one person I care a lot about," he noticed her expression drop at his words. He hugged her closer to him and kissed the top of her head, "and that's you Mai Taniyama"

She looked at him, eyes wide and a bright smile on her face. He kissed her.

"It's getting late" he stated. Not wanting to leave.

"Then will just have to go to bed, now won't we?" she said cheekily in her best seductive voice that she could manage, while looking at him.

He smile and kissed her again before cuddling next to her. With his arms around her as they both drifted off to sleep.

--

The next day the office was quite Madoka and Lin were lock away in Lin's office. Lucelle was looking around her son's office to try and find out anything about him and Mai.

--

Mai woke up first. She rolled over to look at her clock. It read 10:00am. She was about to role back over when she realised it was ten in the morning. As she was about to start her usual morning panic she remembered she had the day off. Slowly but carefully she got out of bed, trying not to wake Naru. She showered and changed into her home clothes. She put on her mini black leather skirt, that she a modified so now it was much shorter then all her other mini skirts (basically it barely covers her butt). Her top was a black halter neck that use to be a halter neck singlet that tied up at the back, before she cut it so that there is only 3cm under her breasts, the same width of the tie at the back. It was her only shirt that she never wore a bra with.

Mai went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for her and Naru.

Naru woke up to an empty bed in a unfamiliar room. Before he could panic he herd Mai yell. _"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just hold your horses." _She stomped into the room and went straight to her cupboard. Mai didn't notice Naru looking at her.

'That skirt is really short' he thought as he watched Mai bending over while she dug around in the cupboard.

Mai found the boots she was looking for. She leaned against the cupboard as she put on her black leather boots. She didn't realise she was giving Naru a good look down her cleavage while putting her boots on.

Naru blushed as he looked at her chest. 'Wow' he thought. (He's young and male, it can't be helped).

When she finished putting on her boots and buckling them up, she walked over to the mirror and put a little black eye liner on. Mai stood back when she finished, she fixed her skirt that had risen up from her bending over. "Great," she said sarcastically. "I look sort of like a slut from the bondage scene." She walked out the door.

'You're not a slut, Mai.' Naru thought as he got out of bed and put on his shirt as he headed to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt.**

--

Chapter 2

The door rang again.

"I said I was coming, so hold your damn horses!" Mai yelled as she opened the door.

"Charming as always my dear Lady Dark" Eddie said as he stood in front of her. "You've filled out rather nicely"

"Thanks" Mai said as she resisted the urge to hit him. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that you're placed is sealed and that nothing will want to hurt you or lover boy"

"It's sealed so you can go now. I'm making breakfast for lover boy as you kindly put it and myself. So if you don't mind?" she said as she shut the door.

"Fine, sure" Eddie said before he walked off.

Mai shut the door and went back to making bacon and egg on toast.

--

Naru stepped out of the bathroom and was hit with the smell of food. He walked to the kitchen to find Mai placing to plates of food on table. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her bare waist and he kissed his way up from her shoulder to her cheek. "Morning" he said as he pulled her tighter to him.

"Morning" Mai replied as she snuggled against him. "I made breakfast"

"Hmm" he said and let go of her for now. They ate in silence and when they finished, Mai cleaned up it up.

When she returned from cleaning the dishes she notice that Naru was only wearing his shirt and boxers as he lined against the table. She blushed as she looked at him.

"You look wonderful in black Mai. Very sexy" Naru said. He watched her blush flame to tomato red. He walked to her and watched her eyes widen slightly before he kissed her.

She pressed her body against his while locking her arms around his neck. He loved the way she reacted to him, but he didn't want it to end there with just another make out session. Somehow she picked up on what he wanted and she pulled him towards the bedroom. Before they hit the bed, Mai managed to remove her boots and Naru's shirt.

Mai took a step forward so that she was standing between his legs. His arms came up behind her, wrapping around her and pulling her closer. A smile spread across her face as she lowered her face to his and kissed him as his fingers nimbly worked at the ties of her top, while she unbuttoned her skirt and let it fall to the floor.

Within seconds he had it off. No longer, certainly, before his mouth closed over one breast, lips sealing to her skin and tongue and teeth playing across her nipple. She moaned softly, eyes slipping closed and head titling back ever so slightly.

The moment she had her throat bared he was up, standing above her while she fell down to the bed from the sudden change in position, her breath gasping out and a startled smile flying across her face. Then his hands were at her waist, tugging her to the edge of the bed while his mouth devoured hers, tongue swirling in and out, his breathing fast and hitching like he'd rather kiss her than pause for air.

With a possessive growl he kissed her again, her lips, her jaw, her throat. He paused for a moment and let his teeth sink in slightly; lapping at the reddened depressions when he let goes before moving lower. He lavished attention on first one breast and then the other. He forces himself to ignore the tremors and desires running rampant in his own body. But he had decided from the very first, that if he was doing this, he was doing it his way. Not hers, his. Unless she decided she wanted a repeat performance.

'Of course, with what's going on now was anything to go by, a repeat performance would be inevitable.' He thought as he gave a sharp pull to one side of her panties, splitting them along a seam. "Hope you weren't too attached," he whispered as pressed a kiss to her breast.

He moved down, pulling the scraps of black silk away from her slightly tanned skin to reveal neatly trimmed black hair. He glance up at her, with a smirk, before sliding his mouth over her, tongue seeking the hard little nub of her clitoris, and giving it a hard flick when finding it.

Her legs fell apart, completely lax as she arched her back and moaned as he did it again. She never felt anything like it. His fingers were sliding into her then, and she was whimpering as he took her to the edge and refused to let her come. Because he had decided that no matter what, he wanted her to come while he was buried inside her.

He wanted to feel her hot, wet throbbing around him as drove into her, making her scream his name and claw his back and feel like she was flying and dying all at the same time. 'When did my thoughts became so perverted?' he as himself. She moaned again, this time louder when he denied her release yet again, and he pulled back and looked at her while he climbed up to the bed and nudging himself firmly into the space between her legs.

"Naru" Mai said softly while looking at him.

He smiled; kissed her, let her taste herself on his mouth, lips, tongue. Then he gave a very gentle push, sliding fluidly into her and his mouth seeking hers as he thrust steadily into her.

He thrust hard and an uncontrolled scream escaped her lips as she gave as her head fell back when she came. Every time she moaned, screamed, said his name. She kissed his temple as he trembled, feeling her ready to come again, the painful tightening at his own groin, her voice so soft he nearly missed it saying, "Please, Naru."

One last thrust as he came and her name ripped from his throat in one long, low, ragged whisper.

When he regained some strength he rolled off of her, out of her. She cuddled up against his side, her head resting on his shoulder and one of her arms slung over his chest. His arms wrapped around her, hugging her to him.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered. "Happy birthday, Mai"

"Thanks, Naru" she whispered as they drifted happily into the land of sleep.

--

"Lin!" Lucelle called from Naru's office. "Lin!!" she called again but made it sound more urgent.

Lin rushed into the room with Madoka following closely. "What? What happened?" Lin asked while looking around the room.

"Nothing," Lucelle said calmly and sweetly to lin. "I just wanted to know if Mai has to work today?"

"No, she has the day off." Lin answered. Both Lucelle's and Madoka's eyes widened, he was amused by their reaction to his answer, but continued. "Mai had to beg Naru to let her have the day off. His instant answer was 'no', when she first asked. But Mai wouldn't have it so, she begged and used the puppy dog eyes that Naru hasn't been able to say 'no' too, and managed to get him to agree to letting her have a day off."

"Why did she want today off?" Madoka asked. Lucelle nodded.

"Because it's her birthday and she wanted to spend it with her friends from school." Lin replied.

"How old is she turning?" Lucelle questioned Lin.

"Eighteen. She was excited all week, since she found out her friends organised something to celebrate her eighteenth." Lin answered.

"Oh I'm gonna kill that idiot scientist" Madoka stated loudly. "He won't get away with it that easily"

Lucelle agreed. "You won't get the chance to kill him; I'm going to kill that son of mine!"

"Maybe you two should calm down abit" Lin said to the two worked up women in front of him.

"No!" Madoka and Lucelle yelled before they stormed out the door.

--

Mai woke up to the sound of her cell ringing. Mai crawled out of bed and hurried around to find her cell.

She found it under Naru's pants. "Hello?" Mai said.

"_Mai! Where are you? We've been waiting for you for an hour. We had to start with out you!"_

"What!" Mai yelled and woke Naru up. She looked at her clock, 4:05pm it read. "Urge! Sorry, sorry, I got side tracked and somehow fell asleep." Mai blushed. "Sorry to keep you waiting Yuki, I was side tracked in the best possible way."

"_Oh, side tracked in the best possible way. Do tell! Please I want to know everything! Who is he? Where did you meet him? …" Yuki curiously asked._

Mai laughed. "Calm down yuki and I'll tell you everything, ok?" Mai blushed again. "Well I had a friend stay over last night and so many things lead to another and well as I said I became sidetracked very nicely."

"_But that doesn't answer my question!"_

"Well you'll just have to put up with it 'cause that's all the answer you're getting out of me"

"_Fine then! We'll meet you and your very nice sidetrack at dinner, ok?"_

"Do I have to take my lovely sidetrack?" Mai whined to her friend.

"_Yes you do! See you in half an hour. Oh if sidetrack needs any clothes there is some in the back of your cupboard, right at the end."_

Mai got up and walked over to her cupboard to where her friend told her there would be guy's clothes, and there was. "Why do I have these in my cupboard? When did you put these in here?"

"_About a month and I ran out of cupboard space so I decided to put them in your cupboard." _

Before Mai could say anything her friend hang up.

"Damn it Yuki!" Mai hung up and through her cell at the bed.

"Hey!" Naru yelled as the cell hit him.

"Sorry Naru" Mai said and walked over to him and kissed him briefly. "I didn't mean to get you. But now yuki wants you to come as well" she sat next to him on the bed.

"Come to what?" Naru asked while hugging mai.

"To my birthday dinner with my friends. I won't hear the end of it if you don't come with me and I would like it if you did come too." Mai said quietly while leaning against his chest.

"I'll come, but I'll have to go home and change clothes though."

"Actually you don't" Mai looked up and his questioning eyes. "Yuki my friend she put some new clothes in my cupboard and there all guys clothes and her excuse for doing it is _'I ran out of cupboard space so I decide to put them in your cupboard.'_"

"Okay" Naru kissed Mai. "You might want to cleaned up first"

She nodded and walk to the bathroom. Leaving Naru to inspect the clothing.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt.**

--

Chapter 3

Mai charged out of the bathroom and headed straight for her cupboard. Naru was sitting on the bed deep in thought when she charged into the room like there was a pack of hell hounds after her.

"Fuck!" Mai cursed. "When in hell, heaven and earth did I put that bloody thing!?"

Naru looked at her with slightly widened eyes. 'When did she start cursing?' he was brought out of his thought with a loud thump followed by more cursing.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked, not moving from the bed.

"Huh!? What? Oh nothing much" mai answered looking at him. Something clicked in her mind. "ASSHOLE!" she yelled, still looking at Naru.

"What?!" Naru exclaimed.

"Chuck'us my cell would you" she asked.

Naru found the cell and tossed it to her. Catching it easily she pressed a few numbers and waited for an answer. She didn't need to wait very long.

"_Mmmm.." was all Eddie said when he answered._

"Asshole! Gimme it back!" she yelled.

"_Now why would I want to do a thing like that?"_

"Because if you don't I'll come over there and gut you alive!"

'Oh she's pissed' Naru thought and decided that staying quite was the safest.

"_My, my how kind of you"_

"Just give it back would you, I was planning that for today"

"_Oh really well I was just borrowin- "_

"That's sick!"

"_WHAT!! I didn't mean that woman!!"_

"Oh thank god! You had me worried for a sec"

"_All I did was take it, that's all"_

"You always did get kicks doing shit like that, didn't you?"

"_You do know me well"_

"Someone has to. Otherwise someone gotta clean up after you, and that ain't gonna be me!"

"_Fine come to the door"_

"How long?"

"_How long have I been standing hear?" _

"Mmm.."

"_Since you told me you was worried"_

"Oh" with that she hung up. She put on her silky black stain robe and walked out the room.

--

Just like he said Eddie was standing outside the door, when Mai opened the door.

"I think this is yours" was all he said when handing over her stuff, before leaving.

She shut the door and walked back to her room.

"Do I want to know what all that was about?" Naru asked when Mai re-entered the room.

"Nope!" she smiled, "it wasn't anything important anyway." She tossed him some cloths, "now get dressed."

--

"Are you sure that they're still here?" Lin asked. 'How did I manage to get sucked into this?' he thought.

"Because they are both walking out of the building!" Madoka and Lucelle said in unison. "gasp! Oh my god! They're holding hands!"

"What?" Lin asked, now suddenly interested.

The three of them followed the two lovebirds all night.

--

"About time you got here Mai" yuki expressed. "Oh my god! Now that's a sidetrack" she said after she wolf whistled.

"Tuff" Mai said, "Anyway he's mine and there is no way I would share"

"That makes two" Naru said giving Mai's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Good" Mai smiled up at him.

"Damn! Oh well at least its only fair you get a looker" yuki said while smiling sweetly.

"Not my fault I saw him first"

"Oh please if it wasn't for me- "

"Oh come off it woman. It had nothing to do with you and I'll the first to show some compassion towards the flower" A guy said while walking towards the three with another guy following.

"Compassion?" Mai laughed

Yuki was also laughing but managed to spill out. "You don't know the meaning of the word, Kira"

"Do to!" Kira said defensibly

"Give it up Ki, your just was digging your grave" the other guy said while trying to stifle his laughter.

"Not you too, Roy" Kira complained.

With that the five of them they went on their way with the three nosey adults trailing them.

--

"Mai come here" Naru yelled from his office.

"Coming" I yell back. Getting up from my desk and heading towards his door. Without knocking I opened the door and went inside.

"Do you see anyone come into my office the other day?" he asked.

"Nope, why?" I said dropping myself into his lap.

"Someone has moved all my stuff" he pouted.

I kissed him. "Maybe gene wanted to play a trick on you or maybe your mother and Madoka wanted to know something that only you would know" I thought out aloud.

"They both sound reasonably logical" he kissed me before continuing. "When did you get smart?"

I laughed. "Always have it just depended on what it was"

"Hmm.."

--

The two love birds were pulled out of their thoughts when the main door opened. Mai quickly jumped off Naru's lap darted for the door.

Lin, Madoka and Lucelle standing in the main room when, Mai darted into the room glaring at them with her hands on her hips.

"Care to explain?" Mai demanded loudly.

The three adults looked down, sharing a glance with each other. Neither of them noticed Naru moving into the room to stand by Mai.

"Sorry" Lin said still looking down. "It was their idea" pointing to Madoka and Lucelle.

"Then why didn't you stop them?" Mai yelled.

The guilty three cringed.

"He tried but failed and was dragged alone to make sure we didn't do anything to stupid." Madoka said in Lin's defence.

"Abit late for that now isn't it?"

They all nodded.

"What did they do this time?" Naru asked.

"Follow us all of last night" Mai stated.

"What?!" Naru yelled. Eyes widen in understanding.

"Sorry" Lucelle said daring to look at her son.

"Are you trying to destroy our lives or something?" Naru and Mai both asked.

They shock their heads 'no'.

Mai had enough. "I'll see you later," she kissed Naru briefly on the lips before she collected her stuff and opening the door, "I need sometime to adjust to their serious stupidity." She finished before closing the door.

--

For the past two hours Mai and Eddie had been at the shooting range testing out some of his new toys. She told him about what happened and wasn't surprised that he was also pissed at them.

"So have you told him yet?" Eddie asked.

"About what?" Mai asked as she packed up her guns and new toys thanks to Ed.

"You being a necromancer, an assassin and all that other magical mumbo tumble"

"Oh" she sighed. "No not yet"

"Why not?"

"I don't know how to tell him, ok"

"Ok, but you have to tell him sometime."

She nodded. "I know"

"Now let's both go and see if lover boy has killed those three yet."

"Sure"

--


End file.
